FLASH memory is used in a wide variety of electronic applications. Some FLASH memory devices utilize a floating gate transistor, which stores one or more bits of data in the form of an electric charge trapped within a floating gate. The floating gate resides below a control gate, and above a channel region, of the floating gate transistor, but is electrically-isolated from both by dielectric layers. Therefore, electrons that tunnel into floating gate will remain there indefinitely. The electric charge trapped within the floating gate screens an electric field from the control gate within the channel region, which selectively changes the threshold voltage (Vt) of the floating gate transistor. For FLASH memory devices that use an array of such memory cells, the stored data can be read out of the array by measuring which cells have a higher Vt (e.g., store a “1”) and which cells have a lower Vt (e.g., store a “0”). Multi-bit cells are also possible, where a single memory cell has more than two discrete Vt states corresponding to more than two data states.